In a Kiss
by jmc11
Summary: What's in a kiss? Hermione Granger is about to find out, from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, only this story (unfortunately).**

"Goodbye Mum, Bye Dad, I will see you both at Christmas!" I shouted to my parents from the train.

Rushing back to compartment where Ron, Harry and Ginny was seated in to tell them my news, (I had received a letter from Professor McGonagall in the summer saying I had been made head girl), I was about to pull my "HG" badge from inside my pocket when I suddenly came colliding with someone and fell to the floor, terribly embarrassed by my lack of concentration I was about to apologise until I looked up and saw who it was.

"Watch where you are going you stupid mud blood"

Draco Malfoy of course the fates would deal me this card after something like becoming head girl, "Piss off Malfoy" I cursed,

"Oh such a foul mouth to match that dirty blood of yours Granger."

He was tormenting me of course, the war had ended but why would he be any different, well this year I was going to be different.

"I'll show you foul mouth" I muttered, and then I kissed him right there in the middle of the train for anyone to see, but I could feel him responding so I stopped and walked off, that would shut him up for a while.

Finally I reached my compartment, and was greeted by my two best friends who both stood up to hug me, Ginny it seemed who had officially started dating Harry after the war ending, had left after Luna had come. I was glad for Harry and Ginny after everything that happened during the war, they both deserved to be happy.

"So Mione c'mon then what's the big news you have just been dieing to tell us" it was Ron who had snapped me out of my thoughts with a grin on his face, we had tried dating after the war, but it didn't work we had been friends too long it that we realised we had more of a sibling love.

"Well I made head girl, McGonagall owled me in the summer telling me after I told her I was returning" I told them.

"Well done Hermione we should of known I mean who better" Harry said.

"Yeah well done Mione you deserve it, but do you know who the head boy is?" Ron asked, bringing new thoughts to my mind, I forgot all about the head boy, this should have been my first thought since I would have to share a dorm with him.

"Nope, no idea it cant be a Gryffindor though" I frowned,

"Why not?" inquired Ron.

"Honestly Ron do you read anything? Head boy and girl cannot be chosen from the same houses" I explained.

"Oh I see you don't think it could be a Slytherin do you?" he asked.

"I don't see why not" I responding, checking my watch I realised it was time to meet McGonagall and find out who the Head Boy was, saying my goodbye's too Harry and Ron I left and made my way to the Head's compartment.

In a matter of moments I had reached the Head's compartment and was about to open the door when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned round expecting to meet the my head of house, but who I found shocked me beyond all belief.

Draco Malfoy, wearing the Head Boy badge no less.

"Granger, I should of known" he uttered, and then proceeded to walk into the compartment, I sighed "this was going to be an interesting year" and then followed him in the to await the professor.

**A/N - I know this first chapter isn't that original, but there is a method to my madness I swear, anyway review please should I continue or delete it because it's horrid, my first ever fanfic, but I want brutal honesty****.**

**Jmc...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling.**

Not long after I had entered the compartment Professor McGonagall appeared. She congratulated us and told us of our responsibility's as head's, patrolling and such, but I found it hard to concentrate. I could feel Malfoy's eyes burning into the back of my head and I knew he must have been livid about the kiss, and to be honest I was myself, although it was the perfect way for me to shut him up for once it was the most horrid thing I've ever experience, (well that might be a slight overreaction), but I mean kissing your worst enemy, war or no war, can you imagine it?

Nevertheless I continued to try my hardest to listen the professor as she explained that this year as to celebrate the end of the war Hogwarts would host it's first annual Christmas Masquerade Ball which the head's and prefects were to organise over a course of weekly meetings.

"Now I think that is all, do either of you have any questions concerning anything I have just said?" She asked.

"No Professor" we said together.

"Well then if that is all I shall be going" as we stood to leave she turned back round, "Oh I forget to mention, Head Boy and Girl are to sit together on the train and to patrol at one o'clock." I looked at my watch and froze it was only quarter to twelve I had to sit here for another two and a quarter hours with the ferret! The gods were working against me today weren't they.

"Yes Professor" Malfoy replied.

With that she left, but unfortunately didn't take the tension in the room with her. I sat back down and waited for the argument I was sure was about to come, but it didn't. I waited and waited but nothing came. I looked out the corner of my eye at where Malfoy was sat, expecting him to look angry, but instead I was surprised to see he looked quite calm, reading a book no less. Well there had to be some reason he was made Head Boy.

Time passed rather quickly and soon it was time to patrol. Not a word was passed between us throughout the patrol or the rest of train ride, if things stayed like this maybe I'll actually get a quiet year for once.

As I entered the Great Hall I scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry and Ron and soon enough I found them conversing with Dean and Seamus, 'probably about Quidditch' I thought I sat down beside Ginny and Luna who were facing the boys and began talking to them about the summer.

"So Hermione who _is_ Head Boy?" asked Ron, but his question went unanswered for now as Professor McGonagall, the new acting Headmistress started to speak.

"Welcome back everybody to another year at Hogwarts, before the feast begins I would like to introduce you to the new Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, congratulations Head's"

The Great Hall soon errupted with applause and I could feel by whole face burning up, this being one of the only times I was glad of my bushy hair because I could hide my face behind it.

"Welli think it's time to eat don't you?", and with that she sat down and the tables filled with food.

"Hermione"

" Yes Ron?"

"Malfoy is staring at you"

"What?"

I turned around and followed Ron's eyes to find Malfoy was indeed looking at me, but he looked away as soon as he realised I'd saw him, I could of sworn I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Well that was strange, anyway, I better go I to meet McGonagall so she can show me to my new dormitory. Bye guys."

"Now on the other side of this portrait is your new dormitory Miss Granger your bedroom is up the stairs, Mr Malfoy the same to the left. You will share a bathroom and will each choose passwords for you bedrooms, now if you don't have any questions I shall leave you to it." and with that she left leaving me and Malfoy alone for the first time since the train ride.

"Well what do you think the password should be?" I asked him.

"I don't care just pick one" he replied, but his eyes never left his feet

"Leo" I announced to the portrait, _'maybe that will get a reaction from him' _I turned to look at him, but his face still remained expressionless as he entered the common room.

'_I think I'm starting to regret not wanting him to speak this is getting ridiculous'_

**A/N - I think most of my updates might be on Sunday's, it seems to be the only day I have time. I hope you still think this is good and want me to carry on but If you don't be honest I don't mind. I had to end to the chapter there because I wanted to move the story on some more since I've done two chapters on just one day, but anyway review please, I've been told it's love ****J****.**

**Jmc…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, only this story (unfortunately).**

Two weeks since school had begun.

Two weeks of my usual routine, with the addition of head duties of course.

Two weeks of silence in my common room.

Unnervingly quiet… silence.

It was getting beyond ridiculous now, I mean I know Malfoy and I aren't exactly best friends, but for him to not talk at all even to hurl an insult at me, well it was beginning to become rather strange, and I just had to get away from it.

So I am not currently sitting in the Library during my free period finishing the last few paragraphs of my transfiguration .

"Hermione could we talk?" I looked up to see Terry Boot a 7th Year Ravenclaw standing in front of me,

"Well, okay yeah sure, what's up?" I replied setting my quill down .

"Well the first Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday" I could see a slight blush appearing on his cheek as he spoke,

"Erm well if maybe you would like to go… with me?" now that I didn't expect, he _had_ filled out quite nicely over the summer. I could see him beginning to fidget and I could see my silence was making him nervous and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Yeah, why not I'd love to" I said smiling at him. Now he was smiling himself but the pink still visible on his face.

"Really? Great I'll meet you outside the Great Hall just before we leave, is that okay."

"Yeah course"

"Great I'll see you then" he said again but with a fully fledged grin now on his face, he bent down and kissed me on the cheek, and with that he left.

Well I think this year just got interesting, and with that thought I packed my stuff up and left for Herbology

* * *

.

I walked into the Herbology classroom and took my seat next to Ginny, who was now in the same year now that I'm graduating a year later.

"Mione the Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday right?"

"Yeah why?

"Well how about me, you, Harry and Ron all go together" she proposed

"I'd love to Gin but I kind of have a date…" unsurprisingly she gasped at this.

"Am I hearing this correctly? Hermione Granger miss I'm-Too-Busy-Too-for-Boys has a date! And who pray tell is the lucky fellow?"

"Terry Boot" I murmured hoping she would quiet down, but of course it had the opposite affect

"Terry Boot!" she said a lot louder than I would of liked, causing the heads to turn of Gryffindor and Slytherin students who were also waiting for the professor, one being the oh so mysterious and prejudice Draco Malfoy who I had failed to notice was sitting on his own, his cronies must be late I thought.

"Shush Gin I don't want the whole of Hogwarts to know Lavender and Pavarti are in this lesson you know and yes Terry Boot, he asked me in the Library just before I came to class"

"This is the Ravenclaw who was in the D.A right? I always thought he had a thing for you with the way he used to compliment you 'How come your not in Ravenclaw, with brains like yours'" I laughed at this remembering when he had said it during one of the D.A meetings.

"Yeah I guess he did" I replied but before Ginny could speak again our teacher entered and our conversation was forced to be saved for another time.

* * *

When Professor Spout dismissed us Ginny and I walked to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Ron were already sat at the Gryffindor table plates filled, although Ron considerably more than Harry of course.

"Hey guys guess what, 'Mione has a date" Ginny blurted out as we reached the table, I swear I could kill that girl sometimes, of course I was going to tell them sometimes.

"Well thanks Gin" I said sarcastically sitting down.

"Anytime 'Mione" she replied sticking her tongue out immaturely at me.

"So c'mon then who is it Hermione?" asked Harry

"Terry Boot, he asked me to Hogsmeade on Saturday no big deal really it's not even a proper date" I told him.

"Your nervous aren't you" surprisingly it was Ron who spoke up, I looked at him and realised he was right I was nervous, Terry was the first guy to actually show an interest in me since Ron.

"Don't worry 'Mione he'll love you" he smiled reassuringly at me I smiled back and proceeded to eat my lunch in silence.

* * *

"Sugar quills" I said to the portrait and entered the head's common room to find it empty, now this I could get used to, I need time to myself to study. I went over to the desk and pulled out my Transfiguration essay and was about to start work on it when I heard the portrait door open again. I turned around to look and sure enough in walked Malfoy. I was about to turn back to my homework when I heard him speak.

"Terry Boot? Really Granger? He might be a Ravenclaw but the whole school knows he's a tool."

"Oh it speaks!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

"And here I thought I as going to have to quietest year of my life, what a shame, why do you care who I'm going to Hogsmeade with anyway Malfoy?"

"I don't I just thought you had more sense, but obviously you are as stupid as you look"

"Oh get lost will you Malfoy, I have better things to do."

"Why don't you make me Granger?"

"Why are you such a prat?" I said standing up, not giving him the satisfaction of towering over me more than he already did.

"How about this one…" he started keeping unnervingly calm,

"Why did you kiss me Granger?" I was shocked he wasn't supposed to bring that up, I thought he'd forgot about it, but I quickly recovered, and stepped closer to him.

"You really want to know do you Malfoy" I said stepping closer and closer with each word that left my mouth making sure I kept eye contact with him.

"Your sure you want to know?" by know I was face to face with him, our mouths only a few centimetres apart, I could feel him breathing on my cheeks and his eyes shut as I leaned in, but instead of kissing him again like he though I would I turned my head and put my mouth to his ear.

"I did it to shut you up" I whispered and with that I turned on my heel and walked up to my bedroom, before he could open his eyes and realise what I had done.

**A/N: i tried really hard on this chapter so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**

_Draco POV_

Blasted Granger.

Why does she have to be such a damn tease!

First she kisses me and pulls away before I even realise what she's doing and then she just completely fakes it, and now and I'm pacing about like a freaking mental patient. Bloody women. I don't even like her, I can't stand her, she's just… hot. I can't help but have a certain infatuation with the girl, I suppose it started in third year, well that's when she got my respect. I mean not many people just flat out punch a Malfoy, and then at the Yule Ball, I have to admit she looked stunning, everything about her was perfect that night, her hair, her make up, her dress, the way she danced, she was just beautiful. Maybe I should stop now I my father would turn in his grave if he knew what I was thinking. It's unlawful. She hates me, and I hate her.

I walk up to my bedroom and strip down to my boxers, maybe sleep will help get her off my mind, I close my eyes and soon fall into a peaceful slumber, but not without that damn muggleborn on my mind.

* * *

_Hermione POV_

I woke up at seven the next morning to a tapping at my window, I opened the curtains to find Professor McGonagall's owl, I took the note and fed the owl and proceeded to my bed to read to letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_Both you and Mr Malfoy are expected to hold a year prefect meeting in your common room at two this afternoon to begin plans for this years Christmas Ball. You are to choose a theme and give each set of prefects jobs. Mr Malfoy has already been informed and I expect you both to be in your common for said time to conduct the meeting._

_Headmistress McGonagall._

Oh what joy. I have to spend another excruciating hour in the presence of Draco Malfoy, sometimes I really hate being Head Girl. At least I know he wont talk to me. I still can't get over the look on his face last night, Merlin it was priceless, I can't believe he actually thought I would kiss him. I mean what does he take me for? What does he take himself for? Does he honestly think he's that irresistible. Then again with the girls here calling him the Slytherin Sex God. Is it any wonder his ego gets bigger by the day, and he actually had the cheek to call Terry a prat. He may have a bit of a reputation when it comes to girls but nothing major. Anyway people change, right? Oh damn that Slytherin twit for making me question him. Terry's a good guy everyone knows that. Bloody Malfoy.

* * *

It was quarter to two, lunch was nearly over, and it was almost time for the Prefect meeting to begin. I said my goodbye's to Harry and Ron as they went to Defence against the Dark Arts, and slowly made my way to Hell. That's right I have come to realise that's what time with Malfoy is… pure and utter HELL!

Upon reaching the common room, I said the password and entered to find Malfoy had not arrived. Trust that idiot to be late the Prefects will be here any minute, he's Head Boy for goodness sake, some example he's setting.

Five more minute's passed and there was a knock on the portrait door. Allowing the door to open, the prefects from each house came through the portrait.

"Sit down everyone, as you can see the Head Boy has not yet arrived, so we shall have to start the - " I started to say but I was interrupted with the portrait door opening once again, and the Head Boy walking in.

"Now, now Granger no need to be so quick, I'm here now so no worries." he smirked, and I could've sworn I saw Romilda Vane swoon. Seriously do the girls in this school have absolutely no taste, it's pathetic.

"Well since that you _are_ finally here Malfoy, I suppose we can actually get started with this meeting." I said frowning as he took his seat next to me.

"So as I'm sure you are all aware this year Headmistress McGonagall has decided this year we are to have a Christmas Masquerade Ball. Today we will be deciding on a theme for the Masquerade and also the Head Boy and I" I said nodding towards Malfoy

"will be giving out jobs to you, as to help the planning. Now do any of you have any idea's for a theme?" I asked

"How about a Cocktail Theme? Suit's and tie's for the boy's, Sparkly short dresses for the girls e could even have waiter's." It was Hannah Abbott who spoke up, but she was quickly interrupted by Pansy Parkinson.

"Suit's and ties? You have got to be kidding me after studying and wearing a shirt and tie do you really think any lad will want to wear them again for a ball, everyone will want to let loose. I know you're a Hufflepuff Abbott but I thought you would have some sense. Although I am a fan of short dresses" she added looking at Malfoy and batting her eyelashes. Merlin will someone please by that girl a clue, everyone already knows she's a slut she doesn't need to make it anymore obvious.

"Excuse me Pansy but could you not respond to people's idea's like that as everyone is entitled to voice them."

"Whatever Granger" she replied rolling her eyes at me. Pure cheek of her.

"Pansy…" Malfoy voiced warningly.

"Well how about Saint's and Sinners?" announced Ginny.

"What do you mean Gin?"

"Saint's and sinners, like Angles and Devils you get to choose if whether you want to be good or bad for the night, if you choose good, you will dress in white, if you want to be bad it's red and black, with a mask of course. It will give everyone a chance to be who they really are for a night without the embarrassment because they will have a mask so no one will know who they are."

"That's actually a really good idea Ginny" I said truly amazed by my best friends idea, "What do you think Malfoy?"

"I guess it could work, does anyone disagree with using Saints and Sinners as a theme?"

There was a chorus of No's from the Prefect's and I could see Ginny's face light up. It really was a perfect idea.

"What about you Parkinson? Is it 'let loose' enough for you" I asked sarcastically.

"I guess so" she replied defeated.

"Good well that's agreed then, all that's left is to assign you all jobs. Hufflepuff' prefect's are in charge of decorations, Slytherins you are to sort out posters, notices and banners I want them all around the school." I told them.

"Ravenclaw prefect's you can conduct some house meeting's, I want you to go to each common room and explain the theme of the ball. Granger and I will tell McGonagall so the portraits know to let you in, Gryffindor's you are in charge of Hogsmeade trips, you need to speak to the shop keepers so they know the students are coming. You are to annouce at breakfast tomorrow that there will four weekly trips starting in two weeks." Malfoy said. It was amazing really he actually did do a good job at these meetings I'm starting to see why McGonagall chose him. Shame he's an ass.

"Well I think that's everything you can all leave now for your next class, and I want a progress report at next week's meeting." I concluded. After all the prefect's had left I packed up my things up to get ready for Double Potions.

"Make sure your on time for the next meeting Malfoy." I called out as I left the common room. Stupid Slytherin.

* * *

Sitting down in the Great Hall for dinner I found only Ginny to be there and Harry and Ron no where to be seen, strange really it wasn't like my red headed best friend to miss dinner. I was about to ask Gin if she knew where they were, when I saw them enter the Great Hall… with Terry Boot.

"Hey Mione" greeted Ron as the three boy's say down

"Hope you don't mind if I join you Hermione? Harry and Ron asked me to they said you wouldn't mind because you already told them I was taking you to Hogsmeade on Saturday." Terry said smiling at me. Malfoy was defiantly wrong about him he wasn't a prat he was a complete gentleman.

"No of course not Terry your welcome to join us" I replied smiling back at him

"So Mione' have you told the guys about the Christmas Ball."

"Oh you know what Gin I havent." I turned my head towards the boys and proceeded to tell them about McGonagall's idea for the Ball and the theme Ginny came up with.

"Well at least I wont have to find another date this time we all know how well that turned out last time" said Ron, we all laughed at this remembering his and Harry's disastrous date with the Patil twins.

"Well I better head back to the Ravenclaw table." announced Terry as he stood up, "I'll see you guys later." he said to Harry, Ron and Ginny, and then turned to me.

"See you later Hermione" and then he kissed me on the cheek. He carried on smiling as I blushed profusely.

"See you later Terry".

Turning round to see if anyone had noticed my eyes found a certain blonde Slytherin, his face showing an emotion I wasn't used to seeing on him, I was sure it was jelousy, but it was gone before I could be certain and he looked away from me.

**A/N - my longest chapter so far, I am proud.**

**I'd like to thank **_**monkey97**_** for their help on this chapter, I hope you all like it since it wasn't originally what I wrote. My crappy laptop decided to delete all the work I did through the week so I had to spend to whole day rewriting the whole chapter, it wasn't easy I'm telling you. Anyway please review they are my inspiration ****J****.**

**Jmc…**


End file.
